HandUnit
HandUnit= The Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System Model 5, also known as HandUnit for short, is an AI voice recording in'' Sister Location designed to help new technicians at Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals get accustomed to the tasks required of them. As well as this, Fazbear Entertainment owns both Tutorial Unit, designed to aid managers in setting up Pizzerias as seen in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, and featured HandUnit as an instructor for the Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience, as seen in ''Help Wanted. Dialogue Sister Location Night 1 Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career! Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad in Screws, bolts, and hairpins, or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you. I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System. But, you can call me "Hand-Unit". Your new career promises challenge, intrigue, and endless janitorial opportunities. Please enter your name as seen above the keypad. This cannot be changed later, so, please be careful. It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. One moment. Welcome: Eggs Benedict. You can now open the elevator using that bright, red and obvious button. Let’s get to work! Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some light-hearted banter. Due to the massive success and even more-so the unfortunate closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it was clear that the stage was set – no pun intended – for another contender in children’s entertainment. Unlike most entertainment venues, our robotic entertainers are rented out for private parties during the day, and it’s your job to get the robots back in proper working order before the following morning. You are now in the Primary Control Module. It’s actually a crawlspace between the two front showrooms. Now, lets get started with your daily tasks. View the window to your left. This is the Ballora Gallery Party Room and Dance Studio, encouraging kids to get fit and enjoy pizza. Let’s turn on the light and see if Ballora is on stage. Press the blue button on the elevated keypad to your left. Uh-oh, it looks like Ballora doesn’t feel like dancing. Let’s give her some motivation. Press the red button now to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put a spring back in her step. Let’s check the light again. Excellent. Ballora is feeling like her old self again and will be ready to perform again tomorrow. Now, view the window to your right. This is the Funtime Auditorium, where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share. Try the light, let’s see what Funtime Foxy is up to. Looks like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off. Let’s motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock. Let’s try another controlled shock. Looks like Funtime Foxy is in perfect working order, great job! In front of you is another vent shaft. Crawl through it to reach the Circus Gallery Control Module. On the other side of the glass is Circus Baby’s Auditorium. Let’s check the light, and see what Baby is up to. Looks like a few of the lights are out, but we can fix that later. Let’s encourage Baby to cheer up with a controlled shock. Let’s try another controlled shock. Let’s try another controlled shock. Great job Circus Baby, we knew we could count on you! That concludes your duties for your first night on the job. We don’t want you to leave overwhelmed, otherwise you might not come back. Please leave using the vent behind you, and we’ll see you again tomorrow. Night 2 Welcome back for another night of intellectual stimulation, pivotal career choices and self-reflection on past mistakes. We’re committed to creating a unique and fulfilling work experience. One part of that commitment is ensure that you don’t get tired of the voice that you’re hearing right now. Using the keypad below, please select a new companion voice. For male, press 1. For female, press 2. For text-only, press 3. For other options, press 4. It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. thank you for choosing: Angsty Teen. (Angsty Teen voice) The elevator’s stopped. you know the routine. You can get out now, or…whatever. Stay here if you want. So, funny story; a dead body was found in this vent once. Okay, so, not that funny but, it’s a story. Okay, let’s start with your nightly chores. You should check on Ballora and make sure she’s on her stage, but, whatever. Huh, I guess Ballora has better things to do. Let’s zap her, that should be fun. (deeper) Argumentative. Standards. Elevation. Passive. Heights. (usual tone) Let’s check on Funtime Foxy, make sure he’s ready for showtime tomorrow. Great. Great. Great. (normal voice resumes) There seems to have been a problem with the voice synthesiser. Default settings have been restored. Please proceed through the vent ahead of you to Circus Baby’s Auditorium. Circus Baby had a busy day today! Let’s check the light, and make sure she’s in proper working order. Oh Circus Baby, we aren’t here to play hide and seek. Let’s encourage baby to come out of hiding with a controlled shock. Let’s try another controlled shock. There seems to be a power malfunction that is affecting our ability to properly motivate Baby. Please stand by, while I reboot the system. I will be offline momentarily during this process. Various other systems may be offline as well, such as security doors, vent locks and oxygen. Commencing system restart. Thank you for your patience. it seems that the power system cannot be restarted automatically. You will need to restart the power system manually. Please return to the primary control module. You will now be required to crawl through the Ballora Gallery using the vent to your left to reach the Breaker Room. It is recommended that you stay low to the ground, and reach the other side as fast as possible so to not disturb Ballora. I will deactivate myself momentarily, as to not create an auditory disturbance. deactivating. It seems you are taking a long time. Please proceed as quickly and as quietly as possible. You may now interface with the breaker control box. Using the interface may disrupt nearby electronics. If you feel you are in danger, feel free to disconnect the interface temporarily, until it is safe to reconnect. Great job. This completes your tasks for the night. Please proceed back through the Ballora Gallery with care, and we’ll see you back here tomorrow. Night 3 Welcome back to another pivotal night of your thriving new career, where you get to really ask yourself, what am I doing with my life? What would my friends say, and most importantly, will I ever see my family again? We understand the stresses of a new job, and we’re here for you. To help you reach a more stable and relaxing frame of mind, we offer several musical selections to help make this elevator ride as relaxing and therapeutic as possible. We offer contemporary jazz, classical rainforest ambiance as well as a wide selection of other choices. Using the keypad below, please type the first few letters of the musical selection you would prefer It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. Thank you for selecting: Casual Bongos. Now that your elevator experience has been customised to your needs, and your thoroughly relaxed, it’s worth mentioning that due to your lacklustre performance yesterday, your pay has been decreased by a substantial amount. Please enjoy the rest of your descent. Due to unforseen malfunctions from today’s shows, your nightly duties will require you to perform maintenance that you may or may not be skilled enough to perform. It became necessary for technicians to attempt to disconnect Funtime Freddy’s power module. However, they were unsuccessful. Allowing them to try again would be an inefficient path forward, as we would need to allow six to eight weeks for recovery and physical therapy. You will need to reach the Parts and Service room on the other side of Funtime Auditorium to perform the procedure yourself. Let’s check on Ballora first, and make sure she’s on her stage. Great, it looks like everything is as it should be in Ballora Gallery. Let’s check on Funtime Foxy. It’s important to make sure she’s on her stage before entering. Great, it looks like everything is as it should be in Funtime Auditorium. There is no need to check on Baby tonight; please refrain from entering unauthorised areas. Proceed directly to Funtime Auditorium. Unlike Ballora, Funtime Foxy is motion-activated. For this reason, it’s important to keep the room dark, as to not accidentally activate her. You have been provided with a flash beacon. Use it if you need to get your bearings and to ensure you don’t bump into anything. However, use it as sparingly as possible. Proceed forward to reach the Parts and Service room. Great job reaching Parts and Service! It seems that Funtime Freddy is out of power, which should make your job much easier. The release switch for the chest cavity is located on the underside of the endoskeleton jaw. To reach it, we will first need to open the face-plated. You will need to press the face-plate release triggers in a specific order, and it’s important to be as precise and as careful as possible. Locate the small button on Freddy’s face, just under his right cheek, and press it. For clarification, please note that I am referring to Freddy’s right, not your right. Great! Now locate the button under his left cheek, and press it. Great! Now carefully locate and press the button next to Freddy’s right eye. Great! now carefully locate and press the button just above Freddy’s nose. Good job! The face-plates should now be open. Locate and press the small button on the underside of Freddy’s endoskeleton jaw. Excellent. The chest cavity should now be open. Remove the power module from the chest cavity. Great work. You will now be required to remove the secondary power module from the Bonnie hand-puppet. Press the large black button beneath Bonnie’s bow-tie to release the power module. Press the large black button beneath Bonnie’s bow-tie to release the power module. Great job. You’ve acquired both power modules. This completes your tasks for the night. Please exit the building through Funtime Auditorium, and we’ll see you back here again tomorrow. Night 5 Welcome back to your last day on the job. That is, the last day of your first week! some of the most valued qualities that we like to see in new employees are determination, fearlessness and a genuine disregard for instinctive self-preservation. you’ve earned your one-week bonus which will be given to you in the form of a delightful gift basket, the cost of which will be taken out of your next paycheck. We’ve gift-baskets containing fruit, nuts, flowers and of course the ever-popular cash-basket. Using the keypad below, please enter the first few letters of the gift basket you would like to receive. It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. Thank you for selecting: Exotic Butters. Please be aware that there are still two technicians on-site today. Try to avoid interfering with their work if possible. Also, feel free to ask them why they are still there, and encourage them to go home Let’s check on Ballora, and make sure she’s on her stage. Great. Now let’s check on Funtime Foxy. Great! It looks like everything is as it should be in Funtime Auditorium. Your task today will involve more maintenance work. Circus Baby had a rough day, and is in need of repair. You will be required to reach the parts and service room by once again sneaking through Funtime Auditorium. As always, please proceed with caution. Great job reaching parts and service! Circus Baby has been deactivated for an unknown reason. It is your job to ensure she is structurally stable and secured to the conveyor. Our technicians will take it from the- Warning! You’ve entered a highly dangerous area. You’ve entered from maintenance hatch 1B, reserved for cleaning and repair of The Scooper! Entering this side of the room is strictly prohibited by unauthorised persone- Fake Ending It seems that you have accidentally wandered into a restricted area. Due to the sensitive nature of the materials that you may be exposed to here, you will not be allowed to leave until the clean-up crew arrives at 6AM, so hang tight. Rest assured that you will be promptly rescued, fired, then sent home. Thank you for being an employee. We hope that your experience has not been as regrettable as ours. Help Wanted Introduction |-| Tutorial Unit= Like HandUnit, Tutorial Unit is meant to guide the new Manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Dialogue The music that plays through most of Tutorial Unit's dialogue. Introduction It's a new day. It's your time to shine. It's time to take your career into your own hands. You saved money your whole life. Great! Now it's time to put all your eggs into one basket and take a huge gamble on your future. A gamble that comes with a one hundred percent chance of success in some cases. Something almost anyone with a limited degree of success. What are we talking about? We're talking about becoming a Fazbear Entertainment Franchisee. That's right, restaurant ownership and management. Sure, it's a lot of money to invest, but everyone is doing it, and that means it's safe and lucrative. With your initial investment, you'll receive everything you need to get started including: a small room, some tables, and electricity. But don't forget about the money you have leftover after buying your franchise package. Use it to decorate, buy a stage, buy attractions and animatronics, and much, much more. Now let's take look at a few things that will help you get you started as a Fazbear Entertainment Franchisee such as: Atmosphere, making sure your establishment has an inviting atmosphere is essential to bringing in new customers. Entertainment, having a lot of entertainment value in your restaurant will ensure that customers come back. Bonus Revenue, coin-operated games and attractions can generate additional revenue during the day, which means more money in your pocket, ready for re-investment. Health and Safety. There may be times when you purchase something of questionable quality and we don't blame you. Cutting corners is just good business, but there are steps you can take to ensure that you don't get sued for it and that brings us to: Liability. Being a thrifty shopper is smart, but be aware that buying things on sale comes with a certain amount of risk. Aside from the daily risk of lawsuits, there's also the risk that something might be hiding inside whatever you just purchased with that steeply discounted price tag. Of course, that would only be a serious danger if there were something outside that's been trying to get in for months now, which we are not confirming to be the case. This concludes the amount of help we are legally obligated to provide. Remember. You are now the face of the newly re-branded Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Wear that smile with pride and let's make some money. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for disappearance, death, or dismemberment. Day 1 Let's see how much cash you had leftover after purchasing your Franchise Package. Great! That should be more than enough, now let's get started. On your left are your products catalogs, you can unlock more expensive catalogs by simply purchasing items for your pizzeria, use the arrows in the bottom right of the item window to browse the products for each catalog. When you're finished shopping, click the button labeled as "Blueprint Mode" to place your items, you can switch back and forth between Catalog Mode and Blueprint Mode as often as you like before opening your doors to the public, when your're ready to open your restaurant for business for the day, click the button labelled "Finished" in Blueprint Mode, give it a try and do some shopping. Your Restaurant is now officially open, Awesome! That doesn't mean you job is finished however. You have a lot of work to do while patrons eat their pizza in the other room. From your terminal you have supplies to buy, papers to print, and repairs to make. Once you've taken care of all the items on your to-do list, you can log off for the day and get out of there. Money for supplies and repairs comes out of petty cash, so don't worry about it coming out of your pocket. We've got you covered, the only money you have to worry about is if you choose to upgrade any of the equipment in your office. Now onto other matters, something to be aware of is the ventilation system and your terminal are pretty loud and may prevent from hearing things in the joining air vents, that won't be a problem if there is nothing in the vents, however if you feel their might be something in the vents you have a few tools at your disposal to protect yourself. You can shut of the terminal and the ventilation system at anytime to decrease the amount of attention you are drawing to yourself, also shining your light directly into a vent will most likely prevent anything from jumping out. You also have 3 tools from the terminal itself, there is a motion detector, an audio decoy, and a secondary ventilation unit. Keep in mind, however, you can only have one of these active at any given time. Now get to it, simply log off once you've completed your tasks for the day and you can go get some coffee! Post Day 1 Great job! It looks like your getting the hang of this, now let's just focus on getting you through your first week. There's a big party here Saturday, and you should view that day as your ultimate test. Make it through Saturday, and you would've proven yourself as the successful entrepreneur that we all know you can be. Salvages (If the player has chosen not to salvage a animatronic) Don't forget Saturday, you want them all in one place! Endings Completion Ending Congratulations on completing your work week! We apologize if your situation wasn’t presented to you in an honest fashion when you first started, but it was important that your intentions and actions be genuine. Here at Fazbear Entertainment, we value fun, family, and food! But more importantly, we value our commitment to atoning for past mistakes and tying up loose ends. Thank you for your participation! There is no need for you to return to work next week as Fazbear Entertainment is no longer a corporate entity. Please accept this Certificate of Completion. Goodbye, for now, and thank you for taking this journey with us. Mediocre Ending Congratulations! You’ve completed a full week on the job, and done it in such a lackluster way that no one is proud, or disappointed. It’s a fine line to walk, but you did it! Completing your job with such an efficient level of laziness, that we’re surprised that you’re able to dress yourself in the morning. While such a minimalist work ethic is rare, it doesn’t mean that we want you back. In fact, it means you should look for employment elsewhere. But before you go, take this Certificate of Mediocrity! You should be proud. You stood on two feet, and convinced someone that you could do something, when in fact, you couldn’t. Now, get out. Bankruptcy Ending You gave it your best shot. You went all in. You put all your eggs into one basket and did the unthinkable. You ran out of cash. While we encourage entrepreneurs to follow their dreams, we also recognize a lost cause when we see one. There are no do-overs, and we trust that you know your way out. But before you go, take this Certificate of Bankruptcy. Now, do everyone a favor, and get lost. Blacklisted Congratulations! By some miracle, you’ve completed a full week on the job. Here at Fazbear Entertainment, we encourage a healthy spirit of entrepreneurship, which sometimes means taking risks, but you took it a step farther. You were reckless. And also borderline criminally negligent in almost every decision that you made. So much so, that you’ve been deemed a liability hazard, even for us. We’ll mail you your final paycheck. Minus the costs of wiping the security footage clean and erasing all trace of your employment from our files. But don’t feel like you’re leaving empty-handed. Take this Blacklist Certificate. You’ll be lucky to ever find employment in this town again. Now, take care. Insanity Ending Congratulations! You went somewhere that you weren’t supposed to go, saw something that you weren’t supposed to see, and prevented a tidy resolution to a messy problem. Needless to say, you’re fired. But before you go, take this Certificate of Insanity. We’re giving it to you to ensure that no one believes you, and to ensure that we can promptly replace you without incident. There is a truck waiting for you outside. Take care. Category:Sister Location Category:Instructors Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Afton Robotics Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Fazbear Entertainment Category:Help Wanted